


玫瑰与其他

by Rene_Rita



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_Rita/pseuds/Rene_Rita
Summary: “教授，我能问您一个问题吗？”“你已经问了我一个问题了，哈利。”邓布利多笑着说，“但我允许你再问一个。”“请问您在厄里斯魔镜中看到了什么？”——《哈利波特与魔法石》





	1. Tape A

嗨，吉姆，老伙计，好久不见。

  
我得先说一句，最后那手真是绝妙，快赶上斯皮尔伯格电影里的神转折了。距离那帮孩子拿到全部三把钥匙已经过去好几个月，而我还没想明白，你是真的预料到I0I要摧毁绿洲才留了半条命?你早就知道我会像当时和你用二十五分赌凯伦会不会跟你约会一样和韦德那小子打赌？绿洲的其他用户怎么办？从零开始？既然现在I0I已经倒闭了，怎么利用绿洲去真正改善就业问题、通货膨胀？  
我本该好好考虑考虑这些问题的，但我的脑子迟迟不肯着手（如果脑子也有手的话）上述的零零总总，责任，义务，这些东西统统成了狗屎。对不起，不该说脏话。  
我的中枢系统目前正忙于处理其他很多事情，运转速度高得有些发烫。我的脑子从来没你机灵，吉姆，所以它在这个年纪表现得这么敏感锐利，真是让我大吃一惊。  
猜我想到了什么？

  
我在想你大概从没和别人上过床。

  
听到这话你吃了一惊，至少在我脑海里是这样的，因为我们不怎么谈这档子事，除了偶尔在梦里。我梦到你，你知道么？你活着的时候有那么一两次，你去阿斯加德旅游之后就是我沉睡后那片黑暗的常客了。  
我想你确实从没和什么认识的人上过床，从没和我上过床。不，等等，我们这么干过，不是吗？你会记得吗?或者你宁愿选择在你的记忆宫殿里删除这段记忆？我想知道你删除了没有？看，就是类似的问题，这些关于你的问题，漂浮在我已经没多少头发的脑壳子之下，像乌鸦盘旋在黎明空荡荡的塔楼。我掉进兔子洞了，吉姆。你就是那只狡猾的兔子，鼻梁上架着夸张的眼镜，马甲上佩戴怀表。时间所剩无几，一些秘密将要破土而出，谁来收割他们呢？是我吗？

  
让我们一起回到那个晚上，吉姆，你的滑铁卢夜，媒体口中我们的穆斯塔法，你会觉得好笑，他们把我们比喻成欧比旺和安纳金，我很好奇谁是谁。不管你承不承认，真相就是那天你喝得烂醉，我也没好气。首先，你把我地下室的地毯弄得一塌糊涂，踩碎了我的A翼战机模型；其次，我发现你他妈根本不知道自己想要什么。拜托，老兄，这可是凯伦，我们的“安诺拉”（注1），宅男女神啊。你不知道我经历了多少心理活动才同意让你去和她约会。倒不是说我对你的生活有任何掌控权，但如果不好好思考一番，我会对你很生气的。再看看你，你这个不知好歹，笨手笨脚，迟钝木讷的蠢货（注2），居然就这么放弃了和她跳舞的好机会？!

  
而且我根本没来得及生气。你摔倒了。我前面不是说，你踩到模型？一边痴痴呆呆地重复《闪灵》的剧情，一边盯着我嘿嘿傻笑，就这么仰倒在我的床单,像一副可怜巴巴的骷髅，卷发上沾着薯条，T恤揉成一团（图灵的英灵在上！T恤！哪怕是格子衬衫也好啊！），眼镜不知道飞去哪里。没了眼镜你简直是个瞎子，但这一幕却意外色情。那是我第一次注意到你灰蒙蒙的雾一样的眼睛，我看到里面反射出的自己，像是透过水晶球看预言：我穿夹克，牛仔裤，浑身紧绷，不知道是气的还是其他原因。我感到喉咙发干：你可真瘦啊，我妈妈经常说你有点营养不良。

  
枪花的“别哭”开始播放。你摔倒的时候居然顺手碰到了CD机？Alex Rose让我看着你的眼睛温柔地和你谈谈。你跟着旋律轻轻哼起来：“不要低头悲伤，也不要哭泣。”你抢了我的台词，我无话可说了。我的手突然多余得很，因无处安放而四处挥舞，像个意大利人。最终我让他们停在你瘦巴巴的肩膀上，你的T恤因此歪了，露出肩膀小片的皮肤，它们和你那很少见光的脖子差不多颜色，只是更加惨白透明。我想到早些时候你和凯伦一起看电影的时候，她有没有和电影、连续剧女主一样，把头靠在你的这半边肩膀上？她的头发是否和看上去一样柔软？我几乎要闻到了，留在你肩上的淡淡的洗发水味道，甚至一点烟味，是她？还是你？咖啡，廉价洗衣液，淡淡的香水味…凯伦，吉姆，凯伦，吉姆。我的下巴抵着你的肩，我的膝盖抵着你腿间的床沿，都硌得发疼。你从喉咙里发出古怪的笑声：“Who’s getting soft now, Commander Spock?”（注3）

  
是那个傻逼的星际迷航角色扮演游戏游戏，我们从初中玩到高中。（“史波克，我们被困在这个弱肉强食的野蛮星球。”“舰长，这里就是地球上人类称之为学校的地方。”）（注5）你的名字可以说有作弊的嫌疑，我想不出和你互换角色的理由。虽然朋友都是我来我家玩耍，连你也是我拉入的圈子（你不知道我有多感谢自己做了这件事），但你才是我们这帮疯子中的国王，我一直都知道，所有人都知道。如果可以，吉姆，我愿意重新玩一百遍那个游戏，从原初到下一代，不放过任何一集，即使当初的CGI在今天看来就像是“小女孩玩的过家家”——凯伦如果活着一定会这么嗤之以鼻地说。哈！过家家！多么精准的修辞！多么美妙的女孩!我爱她，吉姆，你也爱着她：卢克.天行者对莱娅公主的爱，我是说在他知道兄妹的事情之前。

  
如果那个混乱夜晚之后的早晨，你还在我身边的话，我可能会告诉你我才不是瓦肯人，我是地球人和瓦肯人的结晶，我为我情感方面的软弱自豪。但事实是当时我表现得非常强硬，几乎不像我自己了。是的，我吻你了，对不起，没经过你同意。而你，你以你一贯的迟缓的作风在我嘴边说：“凯，凯伦呢，凯伦怎么办？”

  
这句话在当时对我全部的意义在于你张开了嘴，我更带劲了。你嘴里全是酒味儿，但就冲着你想摸索眼镜一样在我嘴边摸索着答案的精神，我觉得应该给你点奖励。Alex Rose还在唱他的歌，“现在不要难过，也不要遗憾，我仍会想起你和我们共度的时光，宝贝…”

  
如果那个混乱夜晚之后的早晨，你还在我身边的话，我会告诉我可能有点爱上你了。我爱你有点错乱的眼神，喝醉酒问我凯伦是不是不喜欢闪灵（“怎么会有人不喜欢闪灵呢？”）；我爱你神经兮兮地跟我分享绿洲的新点子，皱着眉答应我关于融资的建议；我爱你跟我争吵，气势不足，一个人生闷气打游戏，每当你那样我就会想起我在克利夫兰电玩城橱窗里第一次看到的那个小男孩，盘着腿，很冷静地突破“冒险”的记录。我想我可能有点爱上你了，吉姆。

  
如果那个混乱夜晚之后的早晨，你还在我身边的话，我可能会笑着抱紧你告诉你那是我的初吻，你可以把它当做是凯伦没有送出的情人节礼物。我没买花，只有Alex Rose的歌，那也是你自己（无意）碰开的，也许你是为凯伦准备的？不算什么真正的性欲的玫瑰，只是一个纯洁的吻而已，一朵还没开放的花，一朵玫瑰花蕾——韦德这么跟我说的时候我的喉咙后面有什么东西在翻滚，我几乎要呕吐了，或者大哭一场。但我已不再年轻，所以我只是花了三个月的时间无所事事，想你想得发疯。

  
如果那个混乱夜晚之后的早晨，你还在我身边的话。

......

  
除了你不在我的脖子后面，你不在清晨床单的凹陷里，你不在我怀里，你不在半杯咖啡旁边的键盘前。  
你逃走了，留下我和我空荡荡的心，还有一双不会为昨天哭泣的眼睛，走向这个平凡的世界里。（注4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来说考完试更到甜，但我修着修着就把前面的修的好长好长，于是一整个晚上都在改前面的（？？？）。tape B保证非回忆杀！有婴儿车，后天还有考试（这到底是为什么）生活太苦了，写点车快活快活。  
> 注  
> 1安诺拉： 哈利迪的游戏 ID,原著中讲到，这个ID源于凯伦，也就是电影中的基拉，一名英国转校生，同时也是一位地道的极客。哈利迪和莫罗同时爱上凯伦这个圈子里唯一的女生。前期GSS美术部门基本就是凯伦一个人。据凯伦说，“安诺拉”这个名字在英国俚语中是“极客之神”的意思。  
> 2关于这一系列骂人的话:我本来想写的是dickhead，但是写中文的话显然就失去了意境hhh  
> 3突然冒英文抱歉啦：这句话实在不知道怎么翻成中文才能兼顾ST本来的风格，包括后面的“感情上的柔软”，想写的是emotionally compromise，有些妥协让步的意思，并不是说软弱。  
> 4这句话是duranduran的ordinary world里的歌词。我是先知道的歌（恶灵附身2，乐队是red）再知道的乐队，很奇妙呢XD  
> 5这是普利策奖获得者唐娜.塔特畅销书《金翅雀》里的情节，在这两人身上真的好合适啊~


	2. Tape B

每次登陆绿洲，他都会回到同一个地方。  
面前是一扇门，贴着便签：“请勿打扰”。黄昏的太阳懒洋洋钻进室内,擦亮画框，地毯和油漆剥落的门把手。他待在阴影里，迟疑了很久很久。  
然后有一天，明亮的灯火从缝隙中溢出，闪耀了一会儿便逐渐熄灭。他知道什么事在门那头悄悄发生。他摘下VR眼镜，去寻找那个叫韦德.沃兹的孩子和他的朋友们。他将帮助他们重建哈利迪的帝国。  
但他明白，终有一日他将敲响那扇门，或说，扣问哈利迪的内心；他将推开阻挡在他们之间的时间碎屑和陈年旧事，去经历一次伟大的重逢。他所需要做的，只是鼓起勇气。  
那么，为什不是现在呢？  
奥格登.莫罗深吸了一口气，举起了手。

吉姆.哈利迪眼前是这样一副景象：绿洲的图书管理员先生蹲在门外，脸埋在膝盖之间，显得有些可怜。他摸摸那个光秃秃的脑袋，叹了口气：“我还以为你不打算进来了。”拉起一只机械臂，吉姆暗自为无法拥有触觉感到遗憾，“现在，跟我来。”  
在他们进入房间的同时，图书管理员的游戏形象消失了，取而代之的是二十八岁的奥格登.莫罗，一只手被二十八岁的詹姆斯.哈利迪攥着游走于满地光碟和书籍之间。四周的环境陷入一种狂热的动态，电玩城，吉姆的卧室，他们学校的教室，秘密基地，GSS办公室，电影院，漫画书店，场景随意切换，令人头晕目眩。白天，黑夜，黄昏，破晓，时间被压扁了飕飕从窗外飞过。最后，一切定格在某日清晨，凌乱的床单，战机模型的碎片洒落一地。  
“你可没给我们的小朋友看这个。”奥格登赞叹地说。  
“这是隐私。看这儿…一个小礼物，给你的。”  
于是奥格登看见了天花板上的那片星空。 “小”的意思显然是说吉姆只写了一个屋顶的代码，让它看起来像是真实的宇宙。纷繁的行星仿佛喝醉了酒，东倒西歪地自转，漫无目的地公转，摇摇欲坠，熠熠生辉。  
室内很安静，能听见窗外面包车开过的声音：二十年前奥格登每天从地下室被早起的上班族吵醒，在模糊的城市噪音中洗漱上学，后来是上班。他记得自己向吉姆描述这个情景，并将它作为设计理念的重要一环：细节，细节就是一切。城市不仅仅是城市，它是一个巨大的怪物，无处不在的轰鸣是这个杂种的呼吸。绿洲也如此，它不仅仅是代码和建模，“它应当是活生生的。”奥格登听见自己的声音在说。  
“那，你，还活着吗？”他情不自禁地问。  
“看情况喽。”吉姆耸了耸肩，“你觉得我活着吗？”

也许他应当感到苦闷疑惑才对，但他感到自己此刻正处于某种柔软而清白的情境，像是走进大都会博物馆中画着蓝天白云和金黄田野的油画，什么都不想，什么都不问。他可以安心睡去，也可以转身离开，他可以抓住面前这个男人的手，将他拉得更近更近。”  
“人们来到这里是因为他们可以做任何想做的事，但他们留下，是因为他们可以成为任何想要成为的人。”当奥格登把双手置于吉姆的腰间，嘴唇贴在他喉结的上方时，吉姆笑着说，“前者其实也不赖。”  
衣物被很快褪下。吉姆身上没有香水味，额头也没有疲惫与沮丧的皱褶。奥格登的金发被汗水打湿，吉姆伸手去撩开它们，灰眼睛里有一种错乱的神采，天花板上所有的星星都在那里面跳舞。他们一句话也不说，一句也不想，一句也不用，只要再暴露哪怕一寸的自我，他们就会完全失去理智——他们迫不及待地这样做了，并在翻滚中“嘭”地一声掉下了床。两人都吃了一惊，一个趴在另一个身上，忘记了行动。  
“嘿。”奥格登在吉姆上方支起手臂，“听着，我很想你。”  
“我无法想象。”吉姆伸手搂住他的脖子，“come here.”

和吉姆做爱就好像夏日的风暴徘徊在墨绿的海面，熊熊燃烧的火焰吞噬罗马城， 大片赤红的鸟儿略过沙漠上方的晴空。他吸吮着他仿佛久经波折的旅人，喉咙干渴，内心寂寞。那双手曾在键盘上翻飞跳跃犹如蝴蝶穿花，灵巧得令人瞠目结舌。脊椎变为竖琴，白皙的后颈，凌乱蜷曲的黑发，吉姆略微沙哑的嗓音在说：“come，come with me.”(注1)

他们挤在一起醒来时，已经是傍晚了。有些下雨，潮湿的空气中有烤苹果派的味道。奥格登保持着仰躺的姿势，看着空荡荡的天花板，有些恍惚。身边的吉姆还有些迷糊。  
“你想回客厅去么？”他转头问。  
“是的，我饿了。”  
楼上有人在喊着，熟悉的声音：“奥格，吉姆，我做了苹果派——”  
吉姆摇摇晃晃站起来，居高临下地对奥格登咧嘴一笑：“快起来，别让你妈妈等太久。”  
他抓起衣服胡乱披上，拉住了吉姆伸来的手。晚风吹来，屋外雨声无影无踪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：come with me，双关，有点小小的开车。电影主题曲pure imagination中歌词，也有射精之意。  
> 终于写好了这一章。对于结尾，其实是吉姆精心设计，与我无关哈哈哈哈，大家可以自己揣测一下。  
> 因为不是很能把握车的精美程度，于是借鉴了《英国病人》中的桥段。  
> 完结撒花。


End file.
